callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
IA-2
The IA-2 (referred to as IMBEL IA2 in the game files) is a marksman rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The IA-2 appears in the campaign mission "Federation Day" with an ACOG Scope and Silencer attached. Multiplayer The IA-2 can be purchased with 8 Squad Points, being one of the most costly Marksman Rifles, just under that of the SVU. It plays a similar role to the MK14 EBR, having the same magazine size at 18 rounds, a slightly higher rate of fire, along with slightly less range and accuracy. Also, just like the other Marksman Rifles (except for the SVU), it will kill in two shots out to medium range, and three beyond that. This allows any barrel attachment to be effective on this weapon. Its default scope is bulkier when aiming compared to the MK14 and MR-28's scope, but is far less obstructive than the SVU's. The iron sights can be used for increased versatility in close range engagements, but other optics (such as a Red Dot Sight ) will allow better overall targeting of enemies at any range. Overall, it is a useful Marksman Rifle that can be used in nearly any situation. Like other Marksman Rifles, the IA-2 has 15% less recoil when using the default scope. Extinction The IA-2 also makes an appearance in Extinction, in Point of Contact and Awakening. It can be bought for $2000. It is in the city, located across from the small fort. It has 21 bullets, more bullets than the MR-28 which has only 8. It has a higher rate of fire than the MR-28, too. However, the MR-28 can be found much earlier on. Still, it can be more worth it to wait and get the IA-2 rather than get the MR-28.The IA-2 is arguably the best semi-automatic weapon to purchase, as its great damage output, decent ROF, and large magazine make it a very versatile weapon that can easily be used at medium ranges to tackle numerous threats, and is also one of the best weapons to tackle Scorpions, due to its long range, and precision at this range. However, the lengthy reload times can be a pain when in trouble, especially if the user commonly dry reloads. Running out of ammunition isn't a major concern for this weapon, making it a valuable weapon for players who can conserve their ammunition well. Attachments Sights *Iron Sight *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Burst Fire Gallery IA-2 CoDG.png|The IA-2 in first-person view IA-2 ADS CoDG.png|Aiming the scope IA-2 Irons CoDG.png|The IA-2 equipped with an iron sight IA-2 Iron Sight ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the iron sight IA-2 reloading CODG.png|Reloading IA-2 model CoDG.png|A render of the IA-2's model Female Soldier holding the IA-2 CODG.png Federation Day CoDG.jpg|Keegan wielding an IA-2 with a Silencer equipped Trivia *"549" can be seen written on the side and stock of the weapon. *The IA-2's serial number is 1008-0018. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Marksman Rifles